


Staring

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin has his own way of dealing with things





	Staring

„Stop staring already!“

Merlin chuckled when he heard the annoyed voice. “Let me assure you, I am not staring at you.”

“You’ve been staring at me for quite some time, cut it out.”

Shaking his head, Merlin still grinned. “I have not, but if it makes you feel better…” He turned his head a fraction. 

“Merlin! Everything okay?” Gwaine came back to him.

The smile on Merlin’s face felt fake all of a sudden. “Obviously I’ve been staring at someone.”

“Oh.” 

“Yes, oh.” The smile came back. “How long before the concert?”

Gwaine checked his watch. “Twenty minutes. Should we go and find our seats?”

“Sure.” Merlin let Gwaine put his hand on his shoulder blade. In a crowd like here in the foyer of the venue, he needed to maintain the contact to not get lost or run into someone. If he used his white cane, he’d sure bump it into people’s feet as close as they stood about.

Gwaine guided him to their seats and explained where the stage was and what else was in this room as they had never been there. “Hey, should I get us something to drink before the show starts?”

“A beer?” 

“I’ll be right back.”

Merlin smiled. He’d been looking forward to this concert for quite a while and he knew that Gwaine was doing him a huge favour by coming along since even though he could appreciate good music, this band had never appealed to him. Listening to the noises of the venue slowly filling with people, Merlin tried to get a feel for the size and what was happening around him. 

As someone else stepped close, he got up again to let people through, holding on to the back of his own seat.

“Hey.”

Merlin knew he had heard this voice before. “Hi.”

“Listen, man…”

Oh, that rude bloke from the foyer.

“It looked as if you were staring at me before and…you know, that doesn’t really feel comfortable.”

Sighing, Merlin leaned against his seat. “Let me assure you once again that I definitely haven’t been staring at you.”

“I know. Now I know. I couldn’t know before, you were just standing there.”

“Without a cane, without an armlet, without a dog?” Merlin grinned. It had happened before and it would happen again.

He heard the man chuckle. “Yeah, kind of. It’s just the clichés you have when you’ve never met someone like you before.”

“Blind,” Merlin said. “Blind is the word. Or ‘visually impaired’ if you want to be politically correct.”

“Blind as a bat.” Gwaine laughed as he came back and pushed the beer into Merlin’s hand. 

“You know…I thought…maybe I could buy you one of these during interval? Or after the show?”

Merlin smiled. “To apologize to the poor blind chap for having been rude?” He took a sip of his beer.

“Well…yes, probably. But maybe in the time we’re having a drink, you could teach me a bit about how to not make such an embarrassing mistake again?”

“Sure, why not?” Merlin nodded.

“Okay, see you later, then. Oh…I mean…”

“You will.” Merlin laughed. He’d encountered that behaviour before and there were times where it had gotten on his nerves big time when someone treated him like a raw egg and tiptoed around him to not say anything that was politically incorrect. 

When the man was gone – Merlin could hear him shuffle through the row of seats – Gwaine laughed. 

“What?”

“Damn, Merlin.”

“What?” Merlin laughed. 

“You don’t see a thing and yet you’ve just pulled the best-looking guy in the entire room. Blond, blue eyes, nice body…fuck, he’s hot!”

Merlin was about to reply that he liked the man’s voice, but then he just leaned back with a smirk on his face as the show started.


End file.
